


Spring the Clown

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared throw a party for their nephew. The clown doesn't show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring the Clown

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I decided sometime last week that Jared and Jensen would fumble around in the world of children...this was mostly brought on by an event at my child care centre which I immediately fixed in my head. Now I want to write little drabbles about them in situations I come across. I am doing these quick and dirty, no beta'ing and also, all dialogue. Which I never do, so sorry if it's weird. Also, these are mostly going to be uploaded via my iPad so please be patient until I get around to formatting and tagging them properly....

**Title:** Spring the Clown  
 **Word count** : 226  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** J2  
 **Author's Note:** Alright, so I decided sometime last week that Jared and Jensen would fumble around in the world of children...this was mostly brought on by an event at my child care centre which I immediately fixed in my head. Now I want to write little drabbles about them in situations I come across. I am doing these quick and dirty, no beta'ing and also, all dialogue. Which I never do, so sorry if it's weird. Also, these are mostly going to be uploaded via my iPad so please be patient until I get around to formatting and tagging them properly....

 **Summary:** Jensen and Jared throw a party for their nephew. The clown doesn't show up.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"I thought you said you confirmed with them?!"

"I did!"

"Then where is she? She was supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

"I don't know where the fucking clown is!!"

"Jensen!!"

"Oh...uh....Sorry. Kids....I got....angry and said a ....bad word. Don't repeat it."

"You're hopeless..."

"Uncle Jensen! Where is Spring the Clown?"

"I don't know bud, that's what Uncle Jared and I were just trying to figure out..."

"We should go check if the pizza's here.  ----  Jensen?"

"Oh, right. Uh, yeah."

"What are we going to do? None of the phone numbers are working, the ice cream is melting, the bouncer isn't due for another hour, the kids are getting restless and there's only so many times I can prevent Freckles from yanking on pigtails and Jeremy is sending us death glares!"

"Maybe I'll go grab the cake?"

"Fine..."

\----

"Gen...what is Jensen doing...?"

"He's wearing a grass skirt on his head, outrageously oversized clothes, wearing high heels--"

"Where did he--"

"--while walking along a skipping rope on the ground balancing baseball bats in his palms. In other words...making a fool of himself."

"Oh lord....  I should go stop him..."

"Oh let him suffer, this is his fault anyway."

"!!"

"Oh relax, I'm kidding. Just let him sizzle for a minute. Misha is inside changing and will rescue your blushing beau."


End file.
